MUSIC LOVE
by Putri Tidur
Summary: naruto seorang pemuda multitalenta dengan se-abrek tingkah konyol dan sok coolnya yang terkesan manis. manis eh? ah hati-hati naru ada pangeran es yg setia menguntitmu #summary g nyambung, langsung saja ke TKP! x) warning yaoi ! sasunaru x)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hiruk pikuk dari jutaan manusia yang membentuk lautan manusia terdengar di malam hari yang ya bias dikatakan cukup cerah*?* ini. "kyaaaa….. kitsune~!"

"kereeennnnn! " …. "I love youuuuu..kitsune –SAMAA!~" dan kata-kata pujaan lain yang terlontar dari lautan manusia tersebut, menyambut dengan mata berbinar-binar sesosok manusia err.. bisa dibilang pemuda yang memiliki ciri-ciri tinggi 170 cm dengan badan tegap namun sedang atau bisa dibilang proporsional, lalu kulit yang berwara tan dengan rambut berwarna hitam yang di ikat setengah yang membuat rambut itu seperti mencuat sedikit keatas, serta mata yang tidak dikeahui berwarna apa dikarenakan sosok tersebut mamakai kacamata hitam besar dengan sedikit poni yang jatuh di depannya.

"are you ready guys !" , teriakan dari sang sosok membuat hiruk pikuk menjadi semakin riuh dan di mulailah konser yang sudah ditunggu2 oleh ribuan orang tersebut.

Sosok itupun mulai menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya sesuai irama music, yah bisa dibilang sebagai pembukaan sosok itu melakukan dance sambil bernyanyi, tak lupa senyum ceria nya yang membuat terpukau seluruh -ribuan- orang yang tengah menonton setiap gerakan dan mendengarkan suara merdunya yang serak dan terkesan sexy tersebut..

"KYAAAA…TSUNE-SAMAA~!"..

Ck ck begitulah…teriakan-teriakan itu berlanjut hingga konser itu berakhir .

-(#autor ngupil #abaikan)-

'BRUK!'

"haah~ lelahnya~…", pemuda yang telah menyelesaikan konsernya itu mendesah lelah dan menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa empuk di dalam sebuah kamar di apartemennya yang cukup mewah tersebut.

"istirahatlah tsune, hari ini jadwalmu cukup padat", ucap seorang berpenampilan mencurigakan, karena memakai masker di saat malam2 seperti ini.

"jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu ketika disini kakashi, huh", ucap pemuda tadi sambil tetap menelungkup disofa, mencoba beristirahat.

"yare~ yare~… Naru-sama, istirahatlah.. besok ada kegiatan lain menunggumu", ucapnya membenarkan panggilan-nya terhadap pemuda yang sekarang dipanggil Naru-sama, atau nama lengkapnya adalah Naruto Namikaze, seorang pemuda multi talenta berusia 16th yang sedang digandrungi oleh berbagai kalangan bawah hingga atas, muda hingga tua, perempuan hingga laki-laki, tanpa terkecuali. Namun belum pernah ada yang melihat wajah asli pemuda ini karena dalam setiap penampilannya selalu memakai kacamata hitam, atau aksesoris yang membuat sebagian wajahnya tertutup. But, itulah yang menjadi daya tariknya, "misterius", namun diyakini memiliki wajah yang tampan karena memiliki senyuman yang mempesona. Hah~ entahlah hehe.

"baiklah kakashi, kau boleh pergi", jawab naruto, segera bangun dari sofa menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

"JRASSSH"

Suara air menyala *?* di dalam kamar mandi di tengah malam yang sunyi ini, di dalamnya dapat kita lihat naruto tengah mencopot semua atributnya, termasuk mencopot rambutnya, eh? Yah, ternyata rambut hitam yang dikuncir setengah itu hanyalah sebuah wig yang menyembunyikan rambut pirang secerah mataharinya. Setelah itu jika diperhatikan, wajahnya yang tidak memakai penutup –kacamata- apapun memperlihatkan mata blue sapphire yang berkilau indah.

"hari ini cukup melelahkan, huft tapi kau tetap tampan naru", ucapnya narsis di depan cermin sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan air, kemudian langsung mandi dengan cepat kemudian tidur di ranjang empuknya dengan nyenyak.

Drrrrrttt…drrrttttt…..drttttttt

Begitulah bunyi ponsel yang bergetar di atas meja disamping tempat tidur seseorang yang terlihat masih bergelung di bawah selimut putih tebalnya, sebuah tangan menyembul keluar dari dalam selimut tersebut kemudian merayap mengambil ponsel yang terus bergetar sejak tadi,

'pik'

"ohayou..", sapa seseorang dari dalam ponsel*?*

"hn", jawab seseorang dari dalam selimut

"ish.. kau ini, cepat bangun baka! Kau tidak ingat ini hari apa eh?!", bentak ponsel tersebut (_ _')

"hnnnm….zzzzz", seolah tidak peduli dengan teriakan2 ponsel tersebut, seseorang lain yang dalm mode 'ngorok' pun melanjutkan aktifitas ngoroknya tadi.

"BAKAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak orang diseberang sana sambil mengacak surai coklatnya, merasa orang sedang di hubunginya ini sudah kembali ke dunia absurd nya, terbukti dengan suara dengkuran yang terdengar olehnya,

'pik' (sfx : ponsel dimatikan -.-')

"hah ~ sudahlah ..", ucapnya putus asa dengan tingkah sahabatnya tersebut. Dia memasukan ponselnya ke kantong blazernya dan memasuki gerbang dengan tulisan besar yang menjulang elegan, terdapat tulisan yang terukir apik disana "KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL". Itulah nama gedung mewah yang dimasuki oleh pemuda yang tadi berteriak.

-(chapter 1 end)-

-Tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

mifta cinya : haaa kamu menebak dengan tepat xd #pundung g jadi so misterius

julihrc : tentu masih sekolah X) g seru kalo g sekolah , g akan Hiatus! Cuma lama updet,, x'') namanya juga putri tidur :')

hanazawa kay : arigatou X'')

Mami Fate Kamikaze : arigatou udah mau nunggu :'') aku akan selalu semangat. OSH!

Sebelumnya maaf karena lama updet, dengan alas an yang tdk bias d ceritakan karena terlalu panjang. Hontouni gomenasai #bungkuk

~MUSIC LOVE~

Chap 2

Disc: SasuNaru Hanya milik MK sensei, saya hanya pinjam kedua tokoh yang sangat inspiratif ini saja :''3

Pair: sasunaru (of course), dll(?)

Rate : T

Warning : yaoi, bahasa campur aduk, many-typo, humor garing, etc.

Genre: Romance, Humor

Don't Like Don't Read!

Authornya gila drama korea, ada kemungkinan, adegan2nya nyolong dari beberapa scene yg author suka dari drakor yang sering saya tonton fufufu :3/

"Hoaaahhhmm…."

Seseorang dengan surai secerah matahari, telah bangkit dari sarangnya dan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya yang bulat besar dan berwarna biru shapire, untuk membiasakan dengan cahaya yang masuk lewat jendela dan menerpa wajah tan eksotisnya. Acara nguap menguap dan kucek-kucek mata dia akhiri dan segera bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk menyelesaikan ritual paginya, yakni membersihkan diri.

Tak lama semua telah di lakukan oleh pemuda bernama naruto tersebut, kini ia tengah memakan roti isinya dengan khidmat di dalam mobil limousin yang mengantarkannya ke sekolah "KONOHA HIGH SCOOL". Sekolah ternama dengan siswa2nya yang multitalenta dan berotak encer serta rata-rata anak dari keluarga kaya raya bersekolah disini.

"huft…. Badaku masih pegal-pegal", keluhnya sambil meregangkan ototnya sebelum keluar dari mobil yang dikendarainya.

Kini terlihatlah seorang pemuda pirang yang keluar dari mobil limousinnya yang berhenti agak jauh dari gerbang sekolah. Hal ini dikarenakan naruto disekolahnya dikenal sebagai pemuda dari keluarga biasa yang mendapat beasiswa di KHS karena bakatnya. Yah sukseslah pangeran pirang kita mengelabui semua teman2 sekolahnya dengan dandanan sederhananya, hanya kemeja putih dilapisi blazer merah dengan tanda strip putih di tangan kanan yang menandakan bahwa dia murid yang "special", dipadukan dengan celana putih dan sepatu sport putih dengan aksen merah. Yang membuatnya nampak keren dan manis di saat yang bersamaan.

Kata "special" jika di artikan oleh teman2 sekelasnya adalah karena bakat naruto yang memang pantas di acungi jempol. Dan " special " dalam artian guru yang mengajar adalah karena Namikaze Naruto merupakan pewaris tahta dari Rasenggan Entertaiment, yang sekarang di kepalai oleh Namikaze Minato sang Ayah.

"OHAYOU MINNAAA!", teriakan yang cempreng seperti di keluarkan oleh toa super itu menggema di ruang kelas 11A. Berbagai macam reaksi pun tergambar dari berbagai macam wajah yang ada di kelas itu.

"kyaaaaa Naru-Samaaaaa…..!"

"kawaiiii…!"

Yah begitulah fakta yang ada, walaupun dikenal sbg "anak biasa" namun pesona "uke" nya tidak dapat ditolak fufufu.

"pagi naru-chan"^^

Sapa seorang pemuda brwajah pucat yang memiliki nama sai yang sedang duduk santai di kursinya sambil membaca novel entah apa itu.

"YO Nar, ku kira kau tidak akan bangun tadi, blab la blab la" oceh pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik dan berambut coklat aka Kiba yang terus mengoceh sambil merangkul naruto hingga sampai di tempat duduk. (warning: tempat duduk satu-satu enggak berdua-berdua yach, x))

"gomen ne kiba, lain kali aku yang akan membangunkanmu, aku janji"

Naruto berkata sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya dan nyengir lima jari

"baiklah~, meskipun aku tidak percaya kau akan bangun lebih dulu dari pada aku", kiba melengos duduk sambil memasang wajah sengak.

"bhuuuu" , dan naruto hanya cemberut karena ejekan temannya itu.

_Drrrrrt drrrtttt drrrrrrttttttttttt…._

Suara handphone Naruto bergetar tanda bahwa ada pesan yang telah masuk

'pik' naruto membuka pesan yang berisi

"_tsune setelah pulang sekolah datang ke kantor, ada seseorang yang sangat ingin bertemu denganmu._

_**Ini perintah wajib, atau takan ada ramen sampai kapanpun**_

_By: K.K.S"_

"Aisssh manager mesum itu! Padahal aku ingin sedikit bersantai haaahhh~", Naruto pun melalui harinya di sekolah dengan bermalas-malasan, menguap dan terus menguap, sangat mirip dengan teman rusanya aka shikamaru. X)

_skip_

Terlihat seorang pria bermasker yang diketahui benama kakashi sedang duduk di ruang kantornya dengan mahluk berwarna orange dan hitam kebiruan (?)

Abaikan deskripsi di atas -_-

Ya kakashi yang telah mengirim pesan singkat kepada naruto/kitsune tadi sekarang sedang berhadapan dengan dua pemuda yang dikatakan super tampan dan keren, dengan ciri-ciri yang satu memiliki rambut orange nyentrik seperti kobaran api dengan iris mata merah tajam dan terkesan garang, serta dengan atribut serba merah yang d pakainya mulai dari jaket merah, dengan dalaman kaos hitam polos dan celana jeans hitam, gelang merah serta topi merah yang di pakai secara terbalik tidak lupa permen karet yang selalu dikunyahnya entah sejak kapan #jduak, ehem next pemuda satunya lagi dengan rambut kebiruan yang katanya bergaya emo alias seperti pantat bebek dengan iris mata onyx yang tajam dan terkesan dingin, denga menganakan pakaian santai hanya kaos polos biru dongker dan ceana jeans hitam serta tak lupa gitar biru dongker yang selalu dibawa kemanapun dia pergi yap,,, kedua pemuda keren ini adalah Uzumaki Kyuubi dan Uciha Sasuke.

"ahahah mohon maaf tuan-tuan, dia sebentar lagi akan datang setelah menyelesaikan urusannya^^ " ujar kakashi mencairkan suasana yang hening daritadi.

"hn", itulah jawaban dari sang uciha sambil mengelus2 gitar kesayangannya sedaritadi (ga ada kerjaan)

'PLOP'

Suara permen karet yang diletupkan oleh sipemuda orange aka kyuubi

"kami akan menunggunya sampai kapanpun untuk membuktikan kemampuannya yang katanya luarbiasa itu"

"ahaha baiklah-baiklah aku jamin kalian tidak akan menyesal" balas kakashi sambil tetap tersenyum.

Ya dua pemuda yang bernama kyuubi dan sasuke merupakan remaja yang berkecimpung di dunia music dan entertainment jug seperti naruto. Karena nama kitsune yang semakin buming dan belum pernah ada yang tau secara jelas wajah aslinya mereka berdua yang memiliki rasa ketertarikan tinggi dalam dunia music sangat penasaran dengan tokoh yang sedang digandrungi masyarakat saat ini.

_Drrtt drrrt_

Suara ponsel kyuubi bergetar menandakan adanya panggilan masuk

''Hallo" sapanya

"hallo kyuu-chan ini kaa-chan, kau ada dimana? Kenapa tidak ada dirumah sayang? "

Jawab suara yang ada di sebrang sana yang dapat kita ketahui adalah ibu dari kyuubi, Kushina Uzumaki

"aku sedang ada urusan di luar bu, sebentar lagi akan pulang" jawabnya malas

"memangnya kau sedang ada di mana hah?! Biar ibu jemput!", suara cempreng disana memaksa kyuubi untuk menjauhkan ponsenya dari telinganya yang berdenging

"ok kaa-chan aku sedang berada di kantor agensi nya Kitsune. Kaa-chan pastitau kan tempatnya?", ucapnya dengan nada malas yang tidak berubah

"a-apa? Ki-kitsune? Kyaaaaa kaa-chan akn segera kesana sayang. Tunggu ya" –pip—

Begitulah suara ponsel yang mendadak ditutup setelah sebelumnya ada jeritan histeris ala fans-girl dari ibu-ibu yang sudah beranak itu,

Ya kyuubi tau ibunya sangat menyukai suara dari si kitsune itu, sampai-sampai di setiap kesempatan dirinya selalu di ajak untuk menonton konser dari sosok misterius tersebut. Oh dan alas an lain ibunya sangat bersemangat untuk dating ke agensi Kitsune ini tidak lain adalah karena ibunya telah mempersiapkan sebuah lagu yang khusus untuk dinyanyikan oleh Kitsune dan Kyuubi, ya ibunya menganggap jika suara keduanya sangat klop jika di satukan. Entahlah padahal kyuubi sendiri belum pernah berduet dengan sang kitsune itu.

"huh dasar kaa-chan" . batinnya sweatdrop sendiri dengan tingkah ibunya yang kelewat hyperaktif tersebut.

"ehem, nampaknya ada sesuatu uzumaki-san?", Tanya kakashi yang sedari tadi menonton acara telpon-telponan kyuubi tadi.

"ah, begini sepertinya ibuku akan kesini", kyuubi berucap, dan kakashi hanya mengerutkan dahi mendengarnya

BRAK!

Suara pintu yang menjeblak secara tidak elit, di depan pintu tersebut terlihat pemuda yang merupakan naruto yang telah berubah 'wujud' mnjadi sang kitsune dengan mengubah rambutnya menjadi hitam dikuncir setengan agak mencuat dan kacamata hitamnya

"ada apa kau memanggilku manager mesum?!", semprotnya kea rah kakashi

"yare-yare tenanglah tsune, kemari dan perkenalkan dirimu pada mereka" tunjuk kakashi kepada 2 orang yang sedari tadi menunggu.

Naruto melirik dua orang yang menurutnya bergaya nyentrik tersebut "hn kitsune yoroshiku" katanya singkat sambil membungkukan badan sekilas.

"Hn"

'CTAK!'

'_Sialan sombong sekali dia, dasar Teme!'_

Begitulah mungkin isi hati dari rubah manis kita yang satu ini. Kemudian dia melirik kea rah laki2 orange yang berada di samping si raven "kyuubi" ucap kyuubi sama singkatnya dengan jawaban sasuke tadi.

'CTAK' 'CTAK'

Urat kemarahan pun bertambah di kening sang kitsune

"ehem" intruksi kakashi yang sweatdrop melihat perkenalan yang sangat teramat singkat sekali yang berada di hadapannya.

"nah sekarang semuanya sudah lengkap, jadi apa bisa dimulai?" Tanya kakashi to the point

"Hn/Tentu", jawab sasukyuu serempak

"hei apa yang dimulai?" Tanya naruto bingung denga memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, hal itu entah kenapa membuat si raven yang duduk disebrangnya menatapnya dengan intens "hn, dobe". Hanya gumaman singkat itu yg keluar dari bibir tipis sexy nya.

"A-APA KAU BILANG TEME!", teriak naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk hidung mancung sasuke.

_-gyuuut-_

"HENTIKAN!", kyuubi yang murka karena pertengkaran tidak penting itu menjewer telinga sang kitsune dan si raven dengan tidak berperi ketelingaan (?)

"baiklah kita mulai sekarang, dan kau kitsune tunjukan kemampuanmu dengan berduet bersamaku sekarang juga, tunjukan kemampuanmu", jelas kyuubi panjang lebar dan hanya membuat naruto berkedip lucu –melongo- kemudian menganggukan kepalanya seperti kucing penurut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah kita dengan kakashi dan sasuke yang akan menilai penampilan mereka berdua dibalik kaca sambil memakai earphone yang tersambung kedalam ruangan untuk rekaman. Di dalam ruang kaca itu terdapat pemuda berambut hitam aka kitsune/naruto dan kyuubi yang tengah memakai penutup telinga juga &amp; kemudian music terdengar dan dimulailah duet yang akan mempererat benang merah takdir yang akan mengantarkan mereka pada kenyataan hidup yang sesungguhnya, cekidot!

_(reader diharapkan sambil mendengarkan lagu "So Give Me A Smile" versi ) ^^_

_(Naru) _keurae useobwah haengbo-gi o-ge  
keurae useobwah sarangdo nae pume an-gi-ke  
jeo haneul byeolcheoreom ma-nheun kkumdeuldo

_(Kyuu)_ keurae i-reona jujeo anjjima  
keurae i-reona harue han geo-reumirado  
neurin geo-reumdo kwaehn-chanheul keoya

_(Naru) _naye nune nun-mul koyeo-ol ttae  
naye bo-re nun-mul heureul ttae-myeon  
keuge sori jilleo seulpeumdo  
nolla domang-chil-keoya

_(Kyuu)_ naye gaseum muneojyeo naeril ttae  
naye gaseumi shirike apa ol ttae-myeon  
keuge useo hyima-ngi nal chajeul su itke

_(Naru)_ ijen gwaehn-chanha useul su isseo  
ijen gwaehn-chanha neowah hamkke hal su it-damyeon  
himi deul ttaen shwii-yeo-kamyeon dwehnikka

_(Kyuu)_ jo-geum nopado neomeul su isseo  
apeul ma-gado jamshi do-ra-kamyeon dwehnikka  
cheoltae keu jarie meomchujineun ma

_(Naru) _naye nune nun-mul goyeo-ol ttae  
naye bo-re nun-mul heureul ttae-myeon  
keuge sori jilleo seulpeumdo  
nolla domang-chil-keoya oohh... 

_(Kyuu)_ naye gaseum muneojyeo naeril ttae  
naye gaseumi shirike apa ol ttae-myeon  
keuge useo hyimangi nal chajeul su itke  
tu pal hwahlchag pyeogo

_(Naru)_ neomeo jil su isseo keugeon shilpae-ga aniya

_(Naru)_ &amp;_(Kyuu)_ hu-rhul teo-reonae ul-ko it-jineun a-nha  
i-reonaseo tashi ttwiiyeo gamyeon dwehnikka

_(Naru)_ kakkeum sarange utgido ha-go  
kakkeum sarange ul-gido haedo  
keureon modeun geo-shi  
nareul kang-ha-ge hal tenikka ohh...

_(Kyuu)_ kakkeum sarange jeonbureul keol-go  
kakkeum sarange huhwehreul handa-go haed

nan gwaehn-chanha naneun oneuldo kkumeul kkumyeo  
keoril naseol keoya

-tbc-

Sampai disini dulu ya ^^ aku tau karyaku pas-pasan dan kurang bagus mungkin tapi ini hanya uuntuk mengisi waktu luang semata jadi mohon maaf jika tidak memuaskan dalam segi apapun

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**~MUSIC LOVE~**

Chap 3

Disc: SasuNaru Hanya milik MK sensei, saya hanya pinjam kedua tokoh yang sangat inspiratif ini saja :''3

Pair: sasunaru (of course), dll(?)

Rate : T

Warning : yaoi, bahasa campur aduk, many-typo, humor garing, etc.

Genre: Romance, Humor

Don't Like Don't Read!

Saya hanya seorang manusia biasa yang mencoba menyalurkan imajinasinya ._. happy reading ._.)/ minna san

Jika semua rasa dapat di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata, kushina merasa saat ini jika kata-kata saja tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan kebahagiaannya, entah mengapa mndengar kedua pemuda yang telah selesai nernyayi tadi membuat perasaannya senang, sangat sangat senang. Dirinya merasa lengkap dan ada rasa membuncah di dalam hatinya yang membuat dirinya langsung ingin mendekap kedua pemuda yang baru selesai bernyanyi tersebut.

"bagus,sangat indah", lirihnya sambil memeluk kedua pemuda kesayangannya, yang salah satunya adalah anaknya sendiri, kyuubi.

"arigatou, kushina-san", jawab kitsune/naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Entah kenapa dipeluk seperti ini membuatnya nyaman, seperti memiliki ibu, batinnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"hm"gumaman pendek ini keluar sari mulut sang anak, kyuubi yang juga mengeluakan senyum kecil, dia akui kitsune ini memiliki suara yang entah mengapa sangat pas ketia di duetkan dengannya, suara yang penuh kebahagiaan seolah dia sangat mencintai aktivitas bernyanyinya dan membuat kyuubi ikut terpancing dalam mengeluarkan suara terbaiknya. Jujur tadi itu kyuubi bernyayi dengan full powernya dan sekarang dia merasa puas dan tdk menyesal samasekali.

-skip time-

"Ohayou anak-anak tolong perhatikan sensei sebentar, ada kabar baik untuk hari ini yaitu kalian mendapat dua teman baru, silahkan masuk kalian berdua"

Tap

Tap

Tap

… krik..krikk…

SASUKE SAMAAAA!

KYUU SAMAAAAA!

KYAAAAAAA!

JEPRET! JEPRET! JEPRET!

Begitulah suasana di kelas yang kedatangan tamu duo idola yang sedang naik daun ini. Berbeda halnya dengan kebanyakan sisa siswi disana yang histeris, ada satu anak yang hanya menatap dengan alis terangkat sambil tak hentinya mangunyah permenkaret tanpa mencopot headset putih yang terpasang apik d telinganya, yang tak lain anak tersebut adalah naru-sama kita yang super awesome. Tentu sesama idola tidak mungkin saling berteriak begitu fikirnya. Hei harusnya dia tidak lupa sekarang dia sedang tidak dalam posisi sebagai idola namun sebagai Naru-sama di sekolah bukan kitsune.

Merasa di lihat dengan intens, anak lelaki bermata onyx yang tak lain adalah sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sumber ketidaknyamanannya.

-SET-

Mata bulat besar berwarna biru cerah lah yang kini tertangkap oleh mata hitam kelamnya.

-deg!-

"ehem!... karena kalian sepertinya sudah mengenal 2 orang didepan untuk itu silahkan kalian berdua duduk di sana, kau uciha-san silahkan duduk di sebelah kiri namikaze-san dan anda uzumaki-san di sebelah kanan namikaze-san", kedua pemuda tersebut langsung menuju ke tempat duduk yang terlihat kosong di samping kiri dan kanan pemuda yang di sinyalir memiliki marga namikaze. Oh si tuan muda rupanya.

(latar di ruang kesenian yang kursinya sendiri-sendiri)

"Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu eh dobe?" Tanya sasuke dengan mata menyipit curiga, bertanya untuk memenuhi rasa penasarannya.

"bertemu? Hmm… mungkin?", jawab naruto samba mengedipkan satu matanya genit.

"dobe"

"ah saatnya aku maju teme, aku akan jawab pertanyaanmu yang tadi, dimana kiranya kita pernah bertemu ne~"

Naruto maju kedepan kelas dan mengambil gitar yang di khususkan untuk murid yang akan melewati tes seni menyanyi.

Mulailah suara bening naruto mengalun lembut mengisi ruang kelas..

…

Di daun yang ikut mengalir lembut

Terbawa sungai ke ujung mata

Dan aku mulai takut terbawa cinta

Menghirup rindu yang sesakan dada

Jalanku hampa dan ku sentuh dia

Terasa hangat oh di dalam hati

Ku pegang erat dan kuhalangi waktu

tak urung jua kulihatnya pergi

tak pernah ku ragu dan slalu ku ingat

kerlingan matamu dan sentuhan hangat

ku saat itu takut mencari makna

tumbuhkan rasa yang sesakan dada

kau datang dan pergi oh begitu saja

semua ku terima apa adanya

mata terpejam dan hati menggumam

di ruang rindu kita bertemu

(letto: ruang rindu #author lagi baper).

'_suara ini'_

Tiga mata berbeda warna saling menatap intens, dengan salah satunya memancarkan kilat ketertarikan.


	4. Chapter 4

~MUSIC LOVE~

Chap 4

Disc: SasuNaru Hanya milik MK sensei, saya hanya pinjam kedua tokoh yang sangat inspiratif ini saja :''3

Pair: sasunaru (of course), dll(?)

Rate : T

Warning : yaoi, bahasa campur aduk, many-typo, humor garing, etc.

Genre: Romance, Humor

Don't Like Don't Read!

Prokk….prokkk…prokkk…

Tepung tangan riuh terdengar di salah satu ruang kelas seni di Konoha High School. Penampilan memukau dari seorang siswa berambut pirang membius para penonton dan membuat mereka semua terpana. Sang bintang yang menerima tepuk tanganpun hanya tersenyum tipis dan melenggang dengan santai kembali ketempat duduknya.

"bagaimana ne teme?" naruto bertanya sambil menopang dagunya dan mengarahkan mata bulatnya kea rah pemuda raven di sebelahnya.

"hn manis sekali"….. jawabnya ngaco dengan suara pelan

"apa ?" naruto tidak mendengar jawaban dari sasuteme yang terdengar seperti orang sedang kumur-kumur itu.

"EHEM!" guru di depan kelas mengintrupsi kegiatan cakap-cakap mereka yang mengganggu, sehingga mereka berdua kembali focus meliha penampilan anak2 lain di depan kelas.

-SKIP-

_Teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeetttttttttttt!_

Tap

Tap

Tap

Terdengar langkah kaki mendekati meja sasuke yang membuat pemiliknya mendongak dan dahinya menyernyit, siapa gerangan gadis merah muda yang merona di depannya ini_, 'mau apa dia' _batinnya.

"a ano sasuke kun, ini terimalah!"

'Tuk' gadis itu menaruh benda yang diduga kotak bekal di atas meja sasuke. Sasuke tetap diam tidak merespon. Kejadian ini disaksikan oleh naruto, kyuubi beserta sebagian anak yang belum keluar kelas untuk pergi ke kantin.

"Hei Teme, katakana sesuatu kasihan Sakura!"

Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana dan membuat sasuke berbicara karena tidak sopan menurutnya jika berlaku cuek pada orang yang telah berbuat baik.

"Hn ambil saja jika kau menginginkannya dobe" jawab sasuke datar sambil memasukan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas dengan santai. "Ayo kyuu" sasuke menggerakan kepalanya memberi kode pada kyuubi untuk mengikutinya. Kyuubipun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengikuti sasuke tanpa banyak bicara, mungkin efek lavar.

"TEME!" Naruto berteriak marah

"hiks hiks u-uh" terdengar isakan dari arah sakura, naruto lupa jika gadis ini masih ada di sini

"a emm ano sa-sakura-chan jangan menangis~" naruto mencoba menenangkan gadis di hadapannya.

"hiks hiks hiks" isakannya semakin terdengar walaupun sang gadis berusaha mengelap air mata dengan sapu tangannya elegan. " aku malu sekali…. Padahal aku sudah memberanikan diri untuk dating kekelas ini, tapi balasannya seperti ini, setidaknya dia makan sedikit saja hiks"

Walaupun tidak terlalu akrab dengan sakura setidaknya naruto tahu gadis ini adalah murid yang sama angkatan dengan dirinya dan secara tidak langsung adalah temannya. _'dasar teme itu tidak menghargai perasaan perempuan' _

"errr baiklah sakura-chan aku akan antarkan makananmu ini kehadapannya agar dia mencicipi setidaknya sedikit hehehe", cengirnya sambil membawa kotak bekal tersebut ke pelukannya(?)

"te-terimakasih naruto-kun" sakura mengusap airmatanya dan tersenyum lembut.

"baiklah aku pergi dulu jaaa~" naruto pergi tak lupa melambaikan tangannya

…

…

…

'_tunggu pembalasan dariku uciha, sebentar lagi kau akan jadi miliki. Hanya miliku fufufufu'_

Sakura tertawa di dalam hati dibalik wajah lembut malaikatnya.

-SKIP-

"hah dimana si teme itu" naruto celinguka di kantin mencari siluet pantan ayam.

-Disisi lain-

"apakah kau tidak keterlaluan terhadap gadis tadi?" Tanya kyuubi smabil meminum jus apelnya dengan khidmat

"bukan urusanku" sauke berucap datar sambil memakan sandwich tomatnya. (dasar maniak apel dan tomat) obrolan mereka menjadi hening ketika kedua pemuda ini di hadapkan kepada makanan pavoritnya.

'BRAK!"

Sasuke dan kyuubi terlonjak kaget saat ada yang menggebrak meja makan mereka sehingga kyuubi yang sedang menyeruput jus apelnya tersedak dan jus tersebut malah belepotan di sekitar mulutnya 'uhuk! Uhuk!'

"E EEEHHHH MA-MAAF KAN AKU KYUU-SAN!". Naruto yang ternyata pelaku penggebrakan itu secara brutal menepuk-nepuk punggung kyuubi yang sedang tersedak.

"uhuk he-hentikan uhuk uhuk" kyuubi berusaha menghindar dari tepukan super naruto.

"ma-maafkan aku" ucapnya menyesal sambil memandang kyuubi dengan mata bulat berkaca-kaca. Q_Q

Kyuubi yang memandang tatapan naruto berkedip terpukau dengan wajah lucu di depannya "hahahaha tidak apa naru-chan, aku tidak mati jadi kau bebas dari hukuman" ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala naruto saying.

'deg!'

Naruto merasa perasaan nyaman dan rindu ketika di perlakukan seperti ini oleh kyuubi, entah kenapa naruto memandang intens wajah kyuubi, _'kenapa wajahnya terlihat familiar, dimana aku pernah melihat, garis di pipi itu! mi-mirip seperti-'_

"dobe"

SRET-

Mendadak suasana nyamannya hilang karena celetukan orang yang diduga setengah unggas di depannya. (latar di kantin dengan meja kotak, sasuke &amp; kyuubi berhadapn, naruto di samping kyuubi). Naaruto menatap sasuke sengit dan ingat akan tujuan awalnya.

"ah Teme no baka ini makanlah!"

"hn? Apa ini? Kau menyatakan cinta?" senyum miring sasuke tunjukan pada naruto

"bo-bodoh! Ini makanan sakura-chan tadi yang kau tinggalkan. Hargai lah wanita, setidaknya cicipi dulu"

"sudahlah sasuke makan saja sedikit apa susahnya", kyuubi mendukung naruto sambil bersidekap dada

"hah baiklah, tapi dobe no aho kau dulu yang harus memakan makanan dalam kotak itu, untuk memastikan makanan itu tidak beracun" titah yang mulia raden agung sasuke uciha.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya bosan dn tanpa segan membuka kotak bekal itu dan memakan makanan bulat mirip tempura yang renyah

Krauk

Krauk

"nah teme lihat aku masih hidup jadi cepatlah makan!"

Gemas melihat sasuke yang hanya diam narutopun mendorong kotak bekal itu kedekat sasuke

"hn sayang sekali dobe, kau tidak lihat aku sudah selesai makan dengan 2 sandwich tomat, perutku sudah penuh", jawabnya sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"AAAAAAARGH TEME BODOH!", naruto mencak-mencak

"naru tenanglah, katakana saja pada gadis merah muda itu sasuke sudah mencicipi makanannya, walaupun sebenarnya kau yang memakannya, jangan di buat pusing naru-chan", saran kyuubi yang di balas seringai dan anggukan dari sasuke.

"eh baiklah kyuu-nii"

'deg!'

"a apa kau memanggilku nii tadi?" Tanya kyuubi gagap, entah kenapa dia sangat suka, suka sekali dengan panggilan itu

"e-h ma-maaf aku kelepasan, kyuu-san", naruto nyengir grogi, dia juga tidak tau kenapa dia memanggil kyuubi dengan sebutan kaka dengan reflek.

"tidak apa, aku suka panggil aku nii mulai dari sekarang ne otouto" balas kyuubi dengan senyum tulusnya.

Di sebrang sana mata onyx memandang mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka dan cemburu.

_Teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeettt_

Bel masuk kembali berbunyi,"ayo kembali ke kelas"

Ajak sasuke, tidak terasa hari ini mereka bertiga habiskan bersama waktu istirahat di kantin.

Sesampainya di kelas mereka duduk di kursi masing-masing seperti semula dengan urutan

Sasuke-naruto-kyuubi. Pelajaran pun dimulai.

Entah kenapa naruto merasa ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya, keringat tak hentinya mengalir dari dahinya menuju pelipis dan akhirnya menetes. Padahal kelas ini sudah menggunakan AC, dan beberapa kali pandangan matanya serasa mengabur ketika melihat rumus-rumus yang dituliskan guru didepan.

"Namikaze kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat sakit?"

Sensei didepan menghentikan acara tulis-menulisnya dipapan tulis, untuk sejenak memperhatikan salah satu siswa sepesialnya ini.

"a-ah aku baik sensei, percayalah" cengiran khas namikaze diperlihatkan oleh naruto

Dahi sang sensei mengkerut dan kemudian melanjutkan acara menulisnya yang tertunda.

"uhuk.. ehem", naruto merasa tenggorokannya mulai gatal dan udara disekitarnya terasa semakin panas saja.

Naruto duduk dengan gelisah sambil mengipasi dirinya dan menyeka keringat didahinya, tak sadar jika bintik-bintik merah mulai bermunculan di tubuh dan wajahnya.

Kyubii melirik ke arah naruto dan melebarkan matanya sejenak melihat kondisi teman barunya itu.

"sensei, naruto sepertinya punya alergi, sebaiknya segera di bawa ke UKS".

Kyuubi berkata seperti itu sambil tetap memperhatikan naruto, naruto balas menatap polos. Sasuke pun ikut melihat si dobe yang berada disampingnya, dan dia baru melihat adanya bintik2 merah di tubuh si pirang manis itu.

"biar aku yang mengantar dia sensei", kata kyubii dan sasuke berbarengan.

Sensei di depan mendekati meja naruto dan melihat kondisi muridnya itu, "baiklah sasu-kun, kyuu-kun, aku mengandalkan kalian tolong bawa naruto, jika terjadi apa2 langsung ke RS saja".

Setelah mendengar pesan demikian, sasuke dan kyuubi membawa naruto, mengawal lebih tepatnya.

=Di UKS=

"wah wah naruto-kun sepertinya kau memakan makanan yang salah ne?", Tanya perawat yang berada di UKS yang bernama kabuto.

"entah lah sensei, aku lupa hehehe", naruto menjawab polos plus nyengir denga bodohnya.

"dobe". '_mungknkan karena makanan itu'._sasuke membatin.

"Teme!"

"sudahlah kalian ini -,-' ", kyuubi jengah.

-skip-

Di ruangan rekaman itu terdengar lagu It's You Even If I Die (Ost Drama Korea Hwarang _ #authornya_ngefans), ternyata lagu ini sedang di bawakan oleh sasuke dan kitsune, mereka berdua sangat menikmati bait2 lagu yang mereka nyanyikan. Suara sasuke yang terdengar husky memiliki harmoni tersendiri dengan suara naruto yang cenderung lembut.

[Sasuke] Ppigeodeok ppigeodeok geumi gan nae mame

Sirin neoui hansumdeul

[Naruto] Jogeumssik jogeumssik sideuneun kkoccheoreom

Simjangi naeryeoanja

[Sasuke] Jugil nomui i sarang neo hana ttaeme

Dachyeodo meomchujil moshae

Jugeodo ojik naneun neoya

[Naruto] Nega eopsin gaseumeul gwantonghal nunmul

Tteoreojil geomeun jiokppun

Naege neon geureon jonjaeya

[Sasuke] Nareul tteonagaji ma nareul namgyeoudji ma

Doraseon ne mame balgireul naege dollyeojwo

[Naruto] Ganjeolhan neoreul wonhae moksum geon jeonbuya

Heuteojyeobeorin bit sogeuro nal daryeoga jwo

Jeosesang kkeutkkaji na na na na na na

[Sasuke] It's gonna be you [Naruto] na na na na na na

[Sasuke] It's gonna be you [Naruto] na na na na na na

[Sasuke] Wo eoeoeo I can't let go

[Sasuke] Haneure matgyeossdeon nae unmyeongui

Yeolsoeneun dasi naui sonane

[Naruto] Gin sumeul samkigoyeonghaneul bultaewo

Neoreul chajiharyeo hae

[Sasuke] Jugil nomui i sarang neo hana ttaeme

Apado pogireul mothae

Jugeodo ojik naneun neoya

[Naruto] Nega eopsin na pido

nunmuldo eopsneun Wiheomhan

geurimjail ppun Naege

neon geureon jonjaeya

[Sasuke] Nareul tteonagaji ma nareul namgyeoudji ma

Doraseon ne mame balgireul naege dollyeojwo

[Naruto] Ganjeolhan neoreul wonhae moksum geon jeonbuya

Heuteojyeobeorin bit sogeuro nal daryeoga jwo

Jeosesang kkeutkkaji na na na na na na

[Sasuke] It's gonna be you [Naruto] na na na na na na

[Sasuke] It's gonna be you [Naruto] na na na na na na

[Naruto] Wo eoeoeo I can't let go

[Sasuke] Nal bachyeo neol jikilge boran deusi haebolge

Nan jigeum i wigireul gihoero sameuryeogo hae

[Naruto] Neon nae choegoui seontaek nareul makNaruto mothae

Heuteojyeobeorin bit sogeuro nal deryeogwa jwo

Jeosesang kkeutkkaji na na na na na na

[Sasuke] It's gonna be you [Naruto] na na na na na na

[Sasuke] It's gonna be you [Naruto] na na na na na na

[Sasuke] Wo eoeoeo I can't let go

[Naruto] na na na na na na

na na na na na na

bersambung…

ga kerasa udah 2017 hehe maaf ya lama update.


End file.
